You will never hurt me again
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: "I can't believe you would lie to me after all these years." "You cheated on me. I hate you. I don't want anything to do with a jerk like you." "Yet you still love me." "What's make you think I do? You will never hurt me again." He sighed, came up to me and smashed his lips onto mine. Sucky summary but at least give it a chance,It's a better story then you think!I hope!
1. Chapter 1

You will never hurt me again.

Ally's POV

"Austin you've been acting different ever since you met Cassidy you know?" I told him.

"Well I'm sorry that your an over obsessed girlfriend and I have to spend every damn minute with you." He snapped.

"Are you kidding me? I always let you out with your friends! For crying out loud, you tutored her every day even when the test was over which was last week! I act like Cassidy is your girlfriend and not me just to make you happy!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not what you expected to be in a relationship with." He said. I looked up at him.

"You guys kissed didn't you?" I asked. He stayed quiet. "Tell me the fucking truth." I yelled at him.

"Okay. Yes. We hooked up once but it all just happened so fast and-"

SLAP!

My hand stun a little when I slapped him. He looked back at me shocked and hurt in his eyes but I didn't care anymore.

"Austin." I said and took a deep breath. "Fuck you." He looked at me shocked. I felt the tears forming in my eyes but I shook my head and smiled at him. "I hope you and Cassidy have a wonderful life together." I said and started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"Ally." He said looking into my eyes. "I'm really sorry. I never planned on falling for her." He said. Those words felt like a shot gun that went through my heart.

"But it happened." I said letting the tears fall. He came close to me and put his forehead against mine and i couldn't help but stay there. After all he did to me I still love him. "Austin. Do me a favor and stay out of my life. Do yourself and me a favor." I said and pulled away. He looked at me. I looked at him once last time and turned back around and walked away.

"You will never hurt me again." I whispered, hoping he didn't here me but at the same time i didn't really care if he did at this point.

* * *

Austin's POV

It's been 3 years since my breakup with Ally and let's just say that my life has been hell for me. Ever since Ally left I've been nothing but miserable. I can't believe I would cheat on Ally. How can I be so stupid? Dez tells me that maybe it's time to move on but I can't. I can't move on if Ally doesn't forgive me. I sighed and walked up to my locker.

"Hey Dez." I said and we did our handshake and he sighed.

"Austin maybe it's time to move on you know? Once we get to the summer camp you'll probably meet some girl and fall for her." He said.

"That's not gonna happen. I hate myself for what I did."

"Austin you've been coming depressed every day. You stopped doing fun stuff. You even quit music." I sighed when he said that. "Will you ever go back to music?"

"I don't even know. Music reminds me so much of Ally. I can't even play a song on my guitar without breaking down." Yea that's right. I cry. But only for Ally. I cry myself to sleep thinking about how much she hates me and doesn't want anything to do with me. She's probably happy where she lives now and I'm here paying the price for what I did. I leaned my head on locker and stayed there. Dez had patience for me and I was glad I had my best friend with me still.

"Guys!" I heard someone yell. I lifted my head up and turned to look at Trish running up to us smiling.

"Who's ready for summer camp?" She asked and smiled.

"No me." I muttered. She heard me and sighed. I turned back around.

"Well look on the bright side. You can finally do things that will distract from you know what." She said nicely. Trish has been really nice to me for the past 3 years. At first she hated me for what she did but once I explained it her she forgave me but it's not enough. I need Ally to forgive me. I need her forgiveness for me to be happy again. But I'm never going to see her again. I'm so stupid. I felt myself getting angry and slammed my locker shut and punched. I heard whispers but everyone should know that I don't give a damn about what they say.

I turned and saw Trish and Dez giving me sad looks. I turned around and walked off to class, not caring if I got any states or what they're saying. Once I got to class, I sat down all the way in the back. Good thing today is the last day of school and tomorrow I can just go to summer camp and at least try to have a good time.

I'm sorry Ally.

* * *

"Be safe, okay sweetie?" My said and hugged me for the 5th time. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I will mom." She smiled and helped me take my bags out. My dad was waiting in the car and once we got in we drove off to school. Today is the day I'm going to summer camp. This should be good. I started to think about the day she left me.

 _"Austin." She said and took a deep breath. "Fuck you." She said and looked at me. I felt like shit already and she wasn't making it any better. Well it's my fault anyways. "I hope you Cassidy have a wonderful life together. Do me a favor and stay out of my life. Do your yourself and me a favor." And with the she started to walk away but I stopped her and tried to let her know that I really am sorry. When I was talking I pressed my forehead against hers and into her eyes as she had them closed and was letting the tears fall. I wanted to press my lips onto hers but I know I couldn't. She wasn't mine anymore and she defiantly hates me now. She then pulled away and looked at me one last time before walking away._

 _"You will never hurt me again." She whispered but I heard her and felt tears form in my eyes as she walked away._

* * *

"Hey dude!" Dez yelled as I walked up to him.

"Hey." I said and forced a smile.

"Ready to go to the bus?" He asked. I nodded and we made our way to the bus with other people.

"Where's Trish?" I asked.

"She went on the girls bus with you know girls." He said and I laughed a bit at her how said that.

"Alright." I said and he gave me a thumbs up and I laughed a bit again. We went inside and took a seat and once the girls were ready, both buses drove off and off we went to summer camp. This is going to be a long month and a half. We're only going to stay here a month and a half and then for the rest of the summer go back to our homes and I'll just go back to being depressed for the rest of the summer. I'm really stressed since I'm going to the 12th grade in 2 months and I'm nervous. Ally always dreamed of all of us graduating together. I sighed as I thought of her.

* * *

"Alright guys you can hang with your friends for at least 3 years and look around. The volunteers and I need time to set everything up and plan some things for us to do so you all can hang around but don't go off campus, alright?"

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Sure."

The agreements continued and I just nodded. I don't feel like talking.

"Alright have fun guys." And with that the man leader walked away. I looked at the other side and saw it was the girls walking around.

I started to walk around. I walked to the woods and I smiled. It looks nice to be honest. I sighed as I thought of Ally again. All I think about is her. It's been 3 years and I haven't moved on. I won't move on until she forgives me. I probably was still looking up as I was thinking because next thing you know, my face met with the hard ground and I felt a headache come in. Shit.

"Shit." I said and groaned.

"Gotta be more careful around here." I heard someone say. I nodded.

"Should've told me that earlier." I said as a joke and heard a laugh. She was a girl.

"Here let me help you up." She said and I turned and closed my eyes since the sun was bright and my head was begging to hurt. I nodded with my eyes closed and held my hand up, waiting for her to grab mine. Once she did I felt her small hand against mine and I couldn't help but smile. Once I was up, I opened my eyes. She smiled at me.

"I'm-." She started.

"Ally." I finished for her. She looked confused.

"How did you know that?" She asked. This time I got confused. Is she pretending she doesn't know me or what?

"Ally don't you know who I am?"

"Should I?" I stared at her shocked when she said that.

"Ally, I'm-" I got caught off when I heard Trish's voice yell my name.

"Austin!" She said and ran up to us. "I was looking for you because I thought you were it Dez but your weren't so I started to look for you to tell you that Ally's back!" She said and smiled but then her smiled faded. "She says she doesn't know who you are right?" She asked and I nodded confused. She took a step more up to us and Ally looked as confused as ever but she wasn't the only one.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Austin." Trish started. "You see, Ally says she doesn't remember you because.." She stopped and I raised an eyebrow.

"Because?" I asked.

"Austin." She started again. "Ally got in a car accident 2 years ago when she left us and lost her memory. She remembered me and Dez but I'm surprised she didn't remember...you."

I stared at her. No words came out of my mouth.

Ally.

She doesn't remember me.

Ally doesn't remember me.

 **Hey guys! New story! Hope you guys like the first chapter. Did you guys expect that?:D. Probably! Probably not! Leave a review and tell me what you think!(:**

 **Bye !**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV

"Cheer up buddy." Dez said and put his hand on my shoulder and I sighed. I looked down.

"I can't believe she doesn't remember me." I whispered.

"On the bright side, you can start over." He said and I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked facing him this time.

"If Ally doesn't remember you, maybe it was a second chance for you to start over with her. Try to get her to fall for you again. But this time just make sure not to hurt her." He said and smiled. I looked at him shocked. I can't believe Dez said something like this so smart!

"That's crazy!" I said. He shook his head and smiled.

"Think about it." He said and with that he walked out, leaving me here thinking. What if he's right? What if the universe gave me a second chance to start over? Ally forgot all about those bad memories. That's a good thing. I smiled but then I remembered something so my smile faded.

All those good memories were gone to. I sighed. Why did I cheat on her? I really had no reason why I cheated on her. I'm so stupid. Maybe I should do this. I want Ally to fall for me again but this time I'm going to do it right.

Ally's POV

"We're going to have a blast!" I said and smiled.

"Yup!" She said and we high five.

"I sure did miss my crazy best friend." I said and laughed and so did she. "And Dez." I said and she laughed again.

"What about Austin?"

"What about him?" I asked.

"Don't you remember him?" She asked. I sighed.

"I feel like I should. Was he my boyfriend or something?" I asked. She looked at me before shaking her head and smiled at me.

"Let's go to the camp fire." She said and I nodded. "We'll go meet up with Austin and Dez." She said and I nodded again. We left her tent. We all have different tents because the teachers don't want anyone sharing a tent just in case some sexual stuff can happen which I think would be here to do.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen." A teacher said and smiled. Trish and I walked up to the stage with some other students.

"First we're going to eat some food that the teachers and I brought for you guys and then we're gonna spend some time to chill and later on we're going to have a singing contest? Where are my singers at?" She asked and people cheered. I only smiled. Sure I love music and I love performing but I get a bit nervous some times.

"Alright well the food is over there so let's eat up and then we can just hang for a few hours and then the contest? Alright guys?" She asked and we cheered. I smiled and looked at Trish.

"You coming?" I asked.

"I'll be right there." She said. "I just need to get my phone from my bag and I'll meet you up in line. Okay?" She asked and I nodded. She walked away and I smiled. I'm glad I get to see my best friend again.

"Hey." I turned around to see the person who said that.

"Hi." I said and smiled.

"Sorry about what happened over there." He said. I smiled at him.

"It's okay." I said and smiled and we started to walk in line. "But can I ask you something?" I asked and he nodded. "Did we actually you know..date?" I asked him. He turned and looked at me. He stood quiet for a few seconds and I waited for his answer.

"No." He said. "We never dated. We were great friends when we were fifteen. But it's been 3 years and we're now 18 and I think I thought of you as my...girlfriend." He said. Memories came flooding through my mind.

"I knew it! I knew I knew you from somewhere? You were that blonde who came into sonic boom, the store my dad owns and played the drums with corndogs!" I said and laughed a bit. He smiled at me. "Then it all started from there." I said and smiled at him.

"Look at you." He said and smiled at me. "Already remembering things on your own." He said and smiled. I smiled at him.

"Thanks to you. All those memories came to me." I said and smiled. "But I feel like there's more."

Austin's POV

"But I feel like there's more." She said.

 _You have no idea._

Since I didn't respond back to her she decided to change the subject.

"It's good to see you again." She said and smiled. I looked down at her lips. I wanted to feel her lips on mine like before when we were together. I know it's wrong pretending to say we never dated but maybe this is a new start. I can start over with Ally and not fuck up like last time. I sighed.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I felt electricity go through my body. I looked down at my shoulder and saw her little hand was on it. I looked at her and smiled and nodded. She was about to say something but I did something that surprised probably the both of us.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me and wrapped my other arm around her small body and held her close to me. It felt so good hugging her. I missed her so fucking much. I got worried when I didn't feel her arms wrap around me back like she used to do when we would have those moments together.

I was about to let go when I felt her arms wrap around me and pull me closer to her. I smiled and bent my head and nuzzled my face into her soft hair. She held me tighter.

"I was scared, Austin." She whispered.

"Of what?" I asked.

"When I got in a car accident. I was so scared I thought I would die just then and there." She said.

"I won't let that happen ever again." I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver and that made me smile. I hope she shivered in a good way. We stayed there for a few seconds, hugging each other.

"We should probably go eat." She whispered in a giggle and I smiled at her beautiful voice.

"Do we have to?" I whined. I wanted to hold onto her for the rest of my life. She giggled and started to pull away but I held onto her waist.

"You're so childish." She giggled and I winked at her, making her blush. "Some things never change." She said and messed up my hair.

"Watch the hair." I said moving my head from her and she started to laugh, still messing up my hair.

"Guys?" I heard a girl ask. Ally and I stopped what we were doing and looked forward. We saw Trish and Dez standing there, smirking. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Ally. She was blushing.

"Whatcha doin?" Trish asked and smiled. I looked at Ally and noticed I was still holding her from her waist. She looked down and blushed even more if that was even possible. I let go of her waist and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Catching up with Ally." I said and she nodded and smiled.

"It's great to see you to Dez." She said and came up to him and hugged him.

"You to Alls. I can show you all the videos that I had of aus-" I cut him off. He was probably going to say how u would always talk about Ally when I was hanging with Trish and him.

"Time to eat!" I said quickly and grabbed Dez and Trish and took them to the line but felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned and saw it was Ally.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I'm really sorry to ask you this but since I lost my memory in the car accident, I need to remember a few things." She said and I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "But um." She said and put a strap of her hair behind her ear. "I remember you and everything but I forgot one little thing and I hope you won't get mad at me when I ask you this." She said and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry Ally. You lost your memory. I won't judge." I said and she smiled at me and nodded. She then sighed and took a deep breath and then looked up at me.

"What's your name again?" She asked. I looked at her for a few seconds and I can tell she was starting to get nervous but I stopped her and took my hand out for her.

"I'm Austin Moon." I said and smiled. "And you are?" I asked her and chucked a bit. She smiled and held my hand and shook it.

"Ally Dawson." She said and smiled again.

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter.(: tell me what you think and leave a review! You guys should give me ideas for what the next few chapters should be about since it's going to be about a singing contest, and games!**

 **You guys are awesome so stay awesome!**

 **Love ya all!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

"So what do you think of Austin?" I almost choked while drinking my water when Trish asked me that. "Would you date him?"

"He's a great guy Trish. But isn't it to soon? I mean I just saw the guy after 3 years! He probably doesn't even have feelings for me." I said and nodded.

"You're wrong on that part. I'm pretty sure he's dying to taste those lips of yours again." She said and laughed. I looked at her confused.

"Again?" I asked. She stopped laughing and faced me with a scared face.

"Uh did I say again? Well yea because 3 years ago when we were 15...we uh...we played truth or dare and we dated you guys to kiss and uh yea you guys kissed!" She said and nodded. I looked at her confused.

"How can you remember that?" I asked her and laughed a bit.

"I may be awful at jobs but I have the brain of a robot." She said and winked at me and we burst out laughing.

"Really Trish? A robot?"

"What ever!" Trish said and we stopped laughing. She grabbed her phone and we left her tent. Right now we're in the woods so we have to sleep in tents but next week we're gonna have house like cabins that 2 people can share. There's going to be a house like cabin for girls and one for boys.

We started walking to the stage again and sat down on the grass with other students as well and started talking. Then one of the teachers came running on the stage to the mic and smiled at us.

"Hey guys! Who's ready for some games?" She asked and we cheered. This should be good.

"Which game should we do first?" She asked.

"Hide and seek!" A student yelled in the back.

"Shut up." People said to the student and some laughed.

"Guys stop." The teacher said a little annoyed at our reactions. I looked over at Trish and she was trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes at her and looked at the teach again.

"Any suggestions?" She asked. No one talked. "I guess no one wants to play games." She said and rolled her eyes. "Would you guys like to fix up your tents more and just hang out until 7 when we start to singing contest?" She asked and students cheered including Trish. I actually wanted to play games.

"Alright so in 2 hours we'll meet back here and start the contest. Make sure to not unpack to well because we're only staying here for 2 weeks okay? Then we'll leave." She said and nodded. Students nodded in return and she walked off. I looked over at Trish.

"I actually wanted to play games." I whined to her and she rolled her eyes.

"We can still play a game." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I tilted my head to the side a bit, confused.

* * *

"I don't want to play games anymore." I told her. Trish, Dez, Austin and I were in a circle.

"Come on Ally! It's just truth or dare! Nothing bad!" She said and smiled.

"Actually really bad!" I whined. "What if something goes wrong?! What if we all fight for one silly dare. Besides this game is silly to be honest. I mean what's the point to this game. Most of the time people chicken out so what's the point?" I asked them and they all stayed quiet.

"No one will chicken out Alls." Trish said and nodded.

"Besides there no chickens here." Dez said and nodded and I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh. Clearly Dez hasn't changed at all.

"But also I don't like this game so maybe I'll just head to my tent and read my book so-" I was interrupted when I felt a hand cover my mouth and pulled my back down when I tried to get up.

"Ally! Will you stop talking for once?" He said. I looked at Trish and Dez but they were arguing. Great. I felt Austin get closer to me and up to my ear.

"Or I'll make sure to shut you up myself in a way you won't expect me to do." He whispered so sexy. I felt a shiver go down my spine and I felt like smashing my lips right onto his at this moment. My eyes went wide and I nodded quickly. He let go of me and laughed.

"I'm kidding Ally! I wouldn't do that!" He said and laughed again.

"Of course you wouldn't!" I said and punched him on the shoulder. I can't believe I thought of Austin that way. It was wrong to think like that. Austin and I are just best friends and that's all we'll ever be.

"Alright!" Trish yelled. "Enough of this! Let's just get this game started! It's 6:40 and we have to go back at 7! We have only 20 minutes of this game! We all nodded and she sat back down. "Alright who's first?" She asked.

"Me!" Dez shot his hand up and laughed.

"Okay." Trish started. "Truth or dare?" Trish asked him.

"Truth!" He said and smiled bravely.

"Have you hooked up with Carrie?" She asked and laughed. Dez eyes went wide. We all know Trish asked because we know how Dez!s reaction will be.

"What?! No! Trish! You guys let her ask that?!" He screamed. Well all burst out laughing except him.

"Alright who's next?" Trish asked.

"Austin." Dez said and smirked. Austin snapped his head up from his phone and looked at everyone.

"What about me?" He asked.

"It's your turn buddy." Dez said and gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright. This better be good though." He said while putting his phone is his pocket.

"I dare you to kiss Ally on the cheek!" Dez said and Trish smiled and high fived him. My eyes went wide. I mean I don't mind if Austin kisses me- I mean my cheeks but what if he-

I was interrupted when I felt a pair of soft lips kiss my cheek then pull away. I look over and see Austin. He smiled at me and I smiled back, starting to blush. He then turned to Dez and Trish.

"There. I think I'm the king of this game." He said and showed off his muscles. I stared at them. Damn. Austin got strong over these 3 years.

"Your right Austin but you're not the king." She said and smirked. I laughed. "Alright who's next?" She asked.

"Ally." I heard Austin say and I turned to look at him. He smirked at me and I gave him a death glare.

I sighed and looked at everyone. "Let's just get this over with. I want to end this stupid silly game already. We're all just wasting our times by playing this gam-"

"I dare you to kiss Austin on the lips!" Trish said and Dez burst out laughing.

"Good one." Dez said and Trish nodded and smiled. My eyes went wide. I should've ran off when I had the chance. I looked over at Austin and he had the same look his face. 2 minutes passed and nothing happened. I gave Trish a look begging her to not let me do this. She sighed.

"Ally. I'll go next but when I'm done with my turn you have to do yours alright?" She said and I forced myself to nod. I can't back off now. I'm the one who made a big deal about it about people chickening out and here I am. Chickening out

"Alright. Who's turn is it?" Trish asked.

"You." I said and smirked at her.

"Alright, Trish your turn." Dez said. "Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." She said bravely as well.

"I dare you to hook up with Chase!" He said and everyone's eyes went wide except Dez's and Trish's. He had a smirk on his face.

"He's not here you idiot." She said.

"You can always video chat and you know try and-" Dez started. My eyes went wide. Wow! I never knew Dez had this weird side in him. I mean he does have a weird side but it's never been this weird! Man I missed out a lot in these 3 years, didn't I?

"I'm going to kill you! How can you say that?!" Trish yelled. Dez got up screaming and ran off with Trish running after him.

"You better do your dare Ally!" Trish yells as she passes us and runs after Dez who's still screaming. I laugh at them and then face Austin, who's looking down.

"Austin?" I managed to say.

"Hm?" He asked still looking down.

"Will you get mad if I do...kiss you?" I ask him quietly.

"It would be a pleasure to kiss you Alls." He said and I blush.

"Alright." I say and face him. "So do you want to kiss right now or?.." I ask quietly. He turns and faces me. I can't believe I'm going to have my first kiss with my best friend because of a game. I start to lean in. I can't back down now. He starts to lean in as well. Once we're closer to each other, he puts his hand on my cheek and I smile. Our lips are barely apart but I stop leaning in and I'm guessing Austin noticed so he stopped leaning into.

"Austin." I whisper to him. He looks into my eyes.

"What's wrong Ally?" He asks.

"I can't do this." I whisper to him. He smiles at me and rests him forehead against mine and I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's been 3 years and I barely saw you today. It's to much you know? I'm really sorry." I whisper to him. He smiles at me and softly caresses my cheek.

"It's okay Ally. You don't have to. We can just lie that we did kiss." He said and smiled. I smiled and leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then rested my forehead against his.

"Any girl would be lucky to date you." I said honestly. I just wish that girl would be me.

"Any guy would be lucky to date you." He whispers back to me. I holds me closer to him and I smile. Then I move my forehead away from him and wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. At first he stays still but then I feel his arms wrap around me and he pulls me closer to him and nuzzled his face in my hair. It felt good. I felt safe in his arms. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed there, holding onto each other. I sure did miss his hugs.

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

I hear the whistle and Austin and I pull away from each other. I smiled at him.

"We should go." I say and he nods. We walk away from the bond we were by and walked back to the stage where Trish and Dez were arguing. Then we came up to them Trish and Dez smiled at us.

"So did you guys kiss?" They asked.

"Ye-" Austin started but I cut him off.

"No." I said. Everyone looked at me. "I owe you guys an apology. I'm sorry but I cushy do it." I said.

"It's okay Alls." Trish said and smiled and Dez smiled and nodded. I looked over at Austin and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Alright guys! Contest time!" The teacher said though the mic and smiled at all of us. Students sat down and the four of us sat down. It was Dez, Austin, me, Trish sitting in a line. I looked over at Austin.

"Are you going to sing?" I asked.

"Duh! I love singing!" He said and smiled. "Music is my life." He said and i smiled. There goes another reason about why I feel like I'm falling for this amazing guy. "Are you?" He asked. I smiled and looked forward.

"Maybe."

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! A lot of auslly fluff I thought guys might enjoy! I can't just make Austin and Ally kiss that fast! I have to build up their friendship before it gets steamy between them(;**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think!(: I'm starting to think you guys don't like this story :(.**

 **Love ya all!**

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV

"Alright guys, who wants to go first?" The teacher asked and i looked around to see if anyone wanted to go. "Well what kind of songs do you guys want to sing?" She asked.

"How about music from the past?" I asked. Everyone looked at me confused, even the teacher but she smiled at me.

"Ms. Dawson. It's very nice of you to suggest that but I don't think some of the students will like it." She said.

"Why not?" I asked. Austin looked at me confused. Why is he making that face? "I mean, it's still music. In my opinion I think it was better." I said and nodded. I heard some whispers but I didn't care.

"I think we should sing music about the present." I heard someone say. I turned and looked at Austin. I heard people cheer at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Really? You had to suggest right after I did?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Is that a problem?" He asked. I stared at him.

"Nope." I answered and smiled. "I just think that music from the past was when folks had something real to say." I said and smiled.

"Yea well we live in the present Alls. I'm pretty sure nobody cares about the past. We're in summer! Not in social studies camp." I heard people cheer and I noticed some people got annoyed for what he said, including me.

"Well I think I would like to preform." I said and stood up and smiled.

"Me to." He said and stood up.

"Well how about a sing off?" The teacher said and smiled. I looked at Austin and he looked at me. Why is he being such a jerk all of a sudden?

"Who's with me?" I asked and a few girls came up to me and cheered and so did Trish. I smiled at her and she nodded and smiled.

"Who's with me?" Austin asked and of course Dez was on his side with other people. I rolled my eyes. I looked at him one last time before the girls and I ran to the stage. The boys following. Once we were all on stage, with some students still on the floor sitting I looked at Austin. He was already looking at me.

"I sing about the present. I'm all about todayyy." I heard Austin sing and took a step close to me.

"I sing about the past. When folks had something real to sayy." I sang and took a step closer to Austin as well. I looked up at him while he looked down at me. There's that jerk again. No wonder I feel some memories of the times we would fight. I see it now.

"What's the kind of music we have to sing?" Trish asked and the teach smiled at us.

"Pop." She said and Austin smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Ally maybe you should back down right now. I happen to be a pretty good singer." He said and smiled. I stared at him.

Austin: **Bold**

Ally: Normal

Both (Austin and Ally): ** _italics/bold_**

Everyone: _italics only_

[Ally:]

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see

I-I-I'm finally meee

There's no one else I'm trying to beee

I'm finally meee

 **[Austin:]**

 **I got that rock that rock and rollll yea, yea**

 **I'll make you lose controlll, yea, yea,**

 **Come on and dance on my floor**

 **Cause I got, what I got**

 **Don't you know,**

 **I got that rock and roll!**

[Ally:]

I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'

To fill this empty space

To show the person behind the curtain

So you'll understand

Who I really am

The me that you don't see

Is praying there's a chance you still believe

Tell me that I'm worth it

I'll prove that I deserve it

And I can be

The me that you don't see

 _ **[Austin:]**_

It'd be so easy

Just to run

It'd be so easy

To just give up

 _[Ally:]_

But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back

There's no turning back

 ** _[Both:]_**

 ** _No turning back_**

We stared at each other for a moment. Memories came flooding into me. Austin used to preform. I was his song writer. We wrote a lot of songs together! We used to be so close. We had a team. Dez was the director. Trish was the manger. I was the songwriter, and Austin was the performer. I used to have terrible stage fright but Austin helped me get rid of my fear. Why didn't they tell me all this? Wait. They probably wanted me to remember all this on my own. Well it's working.

This battle of us singing reminds me of when we had glee club at school and preformed and won but broke the trophy. I tried not to laugh at the memory.

What if I sing it and maybe everyone will remember it? I took a deep breath.

[Ally:]

There's no way I can make it

without ya

Do it without ya

Be here without ya

Austin looked at me shocked. I looked around and Trish and Dez were shocked as well. Including some teachers and alms students that I'm guessing knew about my car accident story. Austin looked at me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

 **[Austin:]**

 **It's no fun when you're doing it**

 **solo**

 **With you it's like whoa**

 **Yeah and I know**

 ** _[Both:]_**

 ** _I-I-I-I own this dream_**

 ** _Cause I-I-I-I got you with me_**

 **[Austin:]**

 **Can ya, can ya feel, can ya, can**

 **ya, can ya feel!**

(Transitions to Can You Feel It)

 _[Everyone:]_

 _Can you feel it_

 _Turn it up, up, up_

 _Can you feel it_

 _Turn it up, up, up_

 _Can you feel it_

 _Turn it up, up, up_

 _Can you feel it_

 _Feel it, feel it_

(Transitions to A Billion Hits)

[Ally:]

Who-o-o-ah

That's what I'm gonna get

Who-o-o-ah

That's what I'm gonna get

Yeah, cause I know that I'll make it

Overload the internet

A billion hits is what I'll get

(Transitions to Illusion)

 **[Austin:]**

 **Step right up on the stage**

 **Free yourself from the cage**

 **Pick a card and guess it girl**

 **Here's a lesson, girl**

 **It's just an illusion**

(Transitions to I Got That Rock N' Roll)

[Trish:]

I got that ro-o-ock n'ro-o-oll

Yeah, yeah

I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol

Yeah, yeah

C'mon and dance with my flo-o-ow

Yeah, yeah

'Cause I got

What I got

Don't you know

I got that rock n' roll

(Transitions to Heard It on the Radio

and Na Na Na (The Summer Song))

 _[Everyone:]_

 _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh (Na, na, na, na)_

 _Heard it on the radio (Na, na, na)_

 _Oh, oh, oh (Play it back, play it back_

 _one time, yeah)_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

(Transitions to Finally Me)

[Dez:]

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to

be

I'm finally me

(Transitions to Not a Love Song and

Heart Beat)

 _[Everyone:]_

 _Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay_

 _I love the things you do_

 _It's how you do the things you love_

 _But it's not a love song (Hey-ay-ay-ay,_

 _Hey-ay-ay-ay)_

 _It's not a love song (Na-ah-ah)_

(Transitions to Steal Your Heart)

 **[Austin:]**

 **Call me criminal**

 **I won't deny you make me want it all,**

 **Everything you are**

 **So lock it up**

 **Go on and try it**

 **No matter what you do**

 **I'm gonna steal your heart**

When Austin sang those lyrics that I remembered he wrote, he was looking into my eyes. But why

(Transitions to Don't Look Down)

 _[Everyone:]_

 _Don't look down, down, down,_

 _down_

 _Sunhee: (singing in Korean) Alaeleul_

 _boji mal, mal, mal, mal_

 _(Down, Down, Down, Down)_

 _(Transitions to Can't Do It Without You)_

 _[Everyone:]_

 _Ohhhhh_

 _There's no way I can make it without_

 _you_

 _Do it without you_

 _Be here without you_

 _It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

 _With you it's like whoa_

 _Yeah and I know_

 _Ahhhhhh (Hey hey hey, hey hey) (Be_

 _here without you)_

 _Ahhhhh-ah-oh (Hey hey hey, hey hey)_

 _Be here without you, out you, out you_

 _Yeah!_

When everyone stopped singing. The students who were sitting and the teachers were all clapping and the students got off stage and walked around but Austin and I stayed looking at each other. I can't believe all this just happened.

"You guys can just hang around until 11. Which is the time we have to go to sleep. 2 more hours left everyone!." She said and smiled and walked off. I looked up at Austin and I noticed he was looking at my lips.

"Ally." He said to me. "I'm really sorry I was acting this way. I guess I was just mad at you." He said and looked down. I looked at him confused.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I guess I.." He said and looked up into my eyes. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "Wanted to kiss you." He whispered. I looked at him shocked.

"Wh-what?" I asked him. He looked up at me and shook his head and walked down stage.

"Forget it Ally. I probably ruined our friendship. I'm really sorry." He said walking away. I stood there, shocked at what just happened.

* * *

12:30 P.M.

I put my book down and decided to fall asleep. My eyes then opened. I can't fall asleep knowing that Austin wanted to kiss me. I sighed and rubbed my head. It was hurting ever since I was remembering all the memories about team Austin.

I wondered who Austin wrote the song about though. I think he told me but I forgot. I sighed and picked up my phone and opened and started to text.

Me: Hey can you meet me by the pond? I need to talk to you.

Sent: 12:33 Pm

I waited for his response when I heard my phone vibrate. I opened it and saw the reply.

Austin: Fine.

Sent: 12:35

I smiled and climbed out of my tent, making sure no body saw me. Once the coast was clear I began to run to the pond that was a bit far from where everyone was. I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't do this. It can ruin everything. Once I got there I was trying to calm my breathing. Man did I run fast.

"Hey." I jumped and turned around.

"Austin." I said. He was standing a bit away from me and that bothered me. Don't ask why, it just bothered me. "Austin I'm so sorry." I said and took a step closer then him.

"You don't have to be sorry. It was selfish of me to say that. I'm sorry Alls." He said and I smiled. I walked closer to him and put my hand on his cheek.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything." I whispered to him and put my forehead against his.

"But I am." He whispered back and put his hand on my back to hold me from falling since I'm short and I have to go on my tippy toes to reach him.

"Well you shouldn't." I whispered to him. He was looking into my eyes and I smiled. "Because I wanted to kiss you to." I said and pulled him to me and smashed my lips onto his.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked really hard on it! It's a pretty long chapter as you can see but I really hoped you liked it. I know I said I wouldn't make them kiss that fast but this kiss is going to help Ally in way. And a few more other kisses(;**

 **Hope you guys likes this chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you think or what should happen next(: Ideas could help out a lot(:**

 **I don't any of these songs or Austin and Ally** **Or anything you might recognize.**

 **i only own the story that is being written(:**

 **ownLove ya guys!**

 **Stay awesome !**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

He responded back and pulled my closer to him and I smiled through the kiss. I played with his hair while he kept holding me. We pulled away, the need for air. His forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

"Don't be sorry. You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you again." He whispered and held me closer to him. I smiled and stayed quiet. This is so wrong but it felt so right. Why should I be worried? I mean I've known him since I was 15 and we're 18 and I still know him. It would be okay to have feelings for him right?

We stayed quiet for a few minutes. Just looking into each other's eyes. I wrapped my arms around him while he had his on my waist. I wanted to hold him for as long as I can.

"Austin. Why do I feel like your the one that I'm meant to be with?" I asked.

Austin's POV

That kiss was amazing. I felt Ally's lips on mine for the first time since 3 years. I wanted to kiss her again but I don't want her to think I'm weird. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her and I smiled.

"Austin. Why do I feel like your the one that I'm meant to be with?" She whispered.

"Maybe because we are meant to be." I whispered to her back. She smiled. "But isn't it to soon?"

"I don't know. I feel like I know everything about again. All these memories are coming back to me. Everyone you do to me helps me regain those wonderful memories." She whispered and started playing with my hair and man that felt so good. I started to get nervous though. If I keep doing these things like holding her or talking to her, maybe all her memories will come back to her, including the one where I cheated on her. I'm such an idiot. I can't that to Ally again. She'll hate me again. I sighed and started to pull away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Maybe you're right Alls. Maybe it is to soon. We barely saw each other today and now we're...kissing."

"I don't care. It's technically okay since I have known you for 3 years even though I lost my memory." She said and smiled.

"But what if I want you to regain those memories on your own?" I said to her looking down. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I want you to help me Austin." She whispered to me. I sighed again. You have no idea how much I want to kiss the damn lips of her again.

"Ally. We are probably going to fast." I whispered to her. She looked into my eyes.

"Are you being serious?" She whispered and that broke my heart into a million pieces. I didn't respond and I felt her little hands let go of me and walked away a bit from me. "Fine. I'm sorry. I always thought it would be me thinking this way but I guess it was...you." She said and started to walk away.

Ally's POV

I started to walk away when I felt him grab my wrist and pull me to him and began to make me go backwards to a tree so now my back was on the tree. I looked at him shocked because of what he did.

"Austin, what are you-" I was cut off when he smashed his lips onto mine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and he to my waist. I pulled him closer to me. The kiss was so passionate and slow but moments later things started to get heated and we began to make out.

 _"You're a songwriter who has stage fright, I'm a guy who can't write song, but loves to preform! We're a perfect match!" He said to me. "What do you say?"_

 _I stared at him before smiling and nodding. "We're partners!"_

 _"So you don't have a crush on me?" He asked. I laughed._

 _"No, I don't have a crush on you." I said and smiled._

 _"Yes!" He said and walked away from the counter but I followed him, a bit upset._

 _"But. Why did you freak out so much when you thought I did like you? Am I that horrible?" I asked. He turned and shook his head fast._

 _"No Ally. You got it all wrong. I only acted like that because you're my friend." He said and smiled. "I don't want to to jeopardize that."_

 _I smiled and nodded. "I feel the same way."_

 _"They'd feel the same way if we were dating." I said and nodded. He looked at me nervously._

 _"You and me? That'd be weird." He said and laughed a bit but I can tell he was a bit nervous and probably uncomfortable._

 _"Yea." I said and laughed the way he did to, feeling the same way. "Really weird." We stayed quiet for a few seconds before looking at each other again and nodding._

 _"Yea. Really weird." He said while I said, "Yep. Totally weird."_

 _"I like Austin!" I told Trish and we started jumping up and down._

 _"Trish, this will ruin everything!" I said to her._

 _"Maybe if you told him the truth, he'd probably feel the same way." She said and nodded. I sighed. All those other memories of us passed like the piano breaking, the cake, Kirra, Elliot, all the amazing adventures we had as a team. It call came to me just because of a kiss!_

 _"Ally." He stopped singing and put the guitar down. "Will you go out with me?" He asked. I smiled and nodded pulling him into a hug. He held me closer and that me smile more._

I pulled away. "Austin." I whispered. "I remember more." I said and explained to him all the memories and he smiled but then his smile turned into a frown.

"Do you remember about us?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yea. No wonder I feel this way when I'm around you." I said and smiled again. He smiled but I feel like he forced it.

"Ally. I can't do this." He said and pulled away.

Austin's POV

"What? Why?" She asked confused.

"Ally. I don't want you to rememberer all of our memories okay?" I finally told her.

"Why not?" She asked and let me go.

"Ally. Some of these memories might not be happy ones." I whispered to her.

"I don't care." She said to me. "I'm back with you guys. I don't care about those bad memories." She said and smiled.

 _I'm pretty sure you will since one of them had to do with my cheating on you._

I shook my head at her. "No Ally. You won't like them." I said to her.

"Austin. I don't care! Can't you understand that I don't care about those old memories! I want to regain all those memories so I can know everything that happened in my life?" She said to me and I felt my heart break into pieces. I hate seeing her like this. But I can't let her remember these memories. I just can't. I shook my head at her.

"No." I said to her and with that I took off, running back to my tent.


	6. Chapter 6

_A week and 3 days passed..._

Austin and I haven't be talking after the incident. I've never felt so rejected in my life. I sighed and looked down. Why didn't he want me to remember the rest of the memories I had with him? Where they that bad? The reason Austin and I stopped talking was because I decided to ignore him. If he didn't want me to remember the rest of the memories, then why should I still be friends him?

"Ally. Don't you think it's time for you and Austin to start talking again?" Trish asked and sat next to me. I shook my head.

"No. He's a jerk. I should've never kissed him. It's kind of my fault for kissing him though but god, it felt so right." I said thinking about the times his lips were on mine. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Ally. Do you plan on going to the same school with us?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I came here to see you because I knew you were coming but I never planned on going to the same school with you. But maybe I'll come. I mean we are 18, and I would like to graduate with my best friend." I said and smiled. She nodded and smiled back.

"I know right! I would've love it if we did graduate together and you would here my speech." She said.

"Let's here what you got so far." I said and sat down.

"Alright." She said and stood up. "I'm Trish and I would just like to say a few words to remember me bye." She said and smiled. I smiled and motioned for her to continue. "Fuck you." She said while pointing at nothing. "Fuck you." She said again. I raised an eyebrow. "You're cool." She said, pointing at nothing again. "Peace." She said while dropping the imaginary mic on her hand and walked away a bit and then came up to me. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Great." I said and we began to laugh. Turns out she wasn't joking so I had to explain to her that it should be a bit more nicer and well good and she decided to change her speech.

A few minutes later it was time to go to sleep so I left my tent after saying bye to Trish. I crawled inside my tent and laid down and covered myself with the blankets. I felt warm. All of a sudden I felt my phone vibrate and I picked it up and saw the text.

 _Meet me at the pond._

 _Sent 12:03_

 _Why should I ?_

 _Sent 12:03_

 _We need to talk. Just come._

 _Sent 12:04_

 _What if I don't want to?_

 _Sent 12:05_

 _Do you want me to come get you then?_

 _Sent 12:05_

I rolled my eyes and crawled out of my tent and ran to the pond. Once I did, I saw him standing there, looking at the water.

"Austin, what do you want?" I asked. He turned around.

"To talk." He replied. I looked at his lips, thinking what he would do if I just ran to him and kissed him.

 _Stop it Ally!_ A voice in my head said.

"Okay." I managed to let out.

"Look Ally. I'm sorry I acted like a jerk." He started. "It's just that. God, I can't stop thinking about you. You don't know how much I want to hug you and kiss you and show you how much I love you. But I don't want things to go to fast you know? I don't want you to feel pressured." He said taking a step towards me.

"Austin, did you ever think about my feelings? I don't feel pressured. I feel happy. I want to be with you, can't you get that? Just because I lost my memory doesn't make me a new Ally. I'm still the same Ally you liked 3 years ago." I said. He took another step towards me.

"But some of these memories aren't good."

"I don't care."

"You will."

"I won't." I stated and he ran a hand through his hair. I stayed there quietly. He looked up and started walking toward me again. I felt myself struggling to breath all of sudden.

"I'm afraid." He stopped walking and whispered that to me.

"Of what?" I asked.

"That I'm going to lose you." He said softly and I can tell he meant it. I smiled and shook my head.

"You won't lose me." I said and smiled. He closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed together, like if he was concentrating or thinking to much. I sighed. He then opened his eyes, looking at mine. I couldn't breath for a moment.

"The things you do to me." He said before crashing lips onto mine.

 **Review for the next chapter(:**

 **Hope you all have an awesome day today (:**


End file.
